Did it Just Get More Complicated?
by Countrychick14
Summary: This is a sequel to Its Complicated. In this story a lot of it is based on Molly and the big secret that she is hiding and how it is taring Austin and Ally apart. So what is Molly hiding that is so bad and will this be the end of Austin and Ally?
1. Chapter 1

***I'm back! Okay, I know for the others who have been reading my other fan fictions have probably noticed by now that I haven't completed another one since my first one **_**Its Complicated**_**. Well I have been having MAJOR writers block! Plus high school hasn't exactly been my best friend this year. I'm back hoping I can FINSH a sequel to **_**Its Complicated**_**, but I'm gonna need you guys to help me. In the comments about the story, give me your opinions and your thoughts about what should happen next so hopefully writers block WONT happen like the others! Now on to the story!* *DO NOT OWN ANY AUTSIN AND ALLY***

*_**Warning: cussing and other content* **_

A little background: Austin and Ally have been home from California for almost three weeks now. Molly came home a week earlier than Austin and Ally because she wasn't feeling well *wink wink*

Ally's POV

"You're kidding me Austin. Right?" I said as we watched an old Disney movie.

"No I'm not. I have never seen _The Notebook_."

"How have you not?! I thought you and Dez loved romantic movies."

"Well, I've gotta save some to watch for the first time with my girlfriend." He gave me that famous evil smile and tackled me so I was flat on my back on the couch.

"Austin! Stop!" He was tickling me so much I could barely breathe. He finally stopped but only gave me about five seconds of air before he started kissing me. Just then Molly walked down the stairs and saw us.

"Jeez guys, at least go to a bedroom before you start striping down!" Molly didn't know that Austin and I had already done it. No one did. We just have never had a good time to tell any of them. "Wait, have you guys done a little strip dance in the bedroom?"

"You've walked in on us naked before," I said to her.

"Well I know, but I mean have you gone all the way yet? You guys have seemed to change since we went to Cali." Both of us turned beat red.

"OH MY GOD GUYS! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SHIT?!" She didn't seemed pissed, just more shocked than anything.

"We just never had a chance to tell you. Sorry Molly," Austin said.

"Guys it's okay. I understand completely. Now really, get a room before the clothes come off. Dad isn't home so no one but me will hear you." Was she honestly telling us to go have sex?

"Guys go!"

Austin grabbed my hand a pulled me up to his room. We sat on his bed for a minute. "Molly has been acting weird since we got back from Cali too. Any idea why?"

"No idea." He said back as he moved closer to me. "Ally, I've wanted you again five minutes after the first time. Do you want to?"

"That was a stupid question." I tackled him down and started kissing him hard and passionate. He pulled away. "I take that as a yes."

He grabbed my shirt and through it off of me and I did the same to him. We finished undressing and I needed a breath. I noticed his curtains were open to this balcony door…and so were mine. I quickly got up and shut them. "My dad is home today. The last thing I need is him walking by and seeing his little girl having sex."

Austin got up and came over to me. "Good idea. Now, where were we?" He pushed me up against the wall and started kissing my neck. I moaned out in pleasure. He kissed me on the lips again. We moved back to the bed and he pushes me down into the bed. I can feel his _thing_ against me. He starts kissing me down my body. All the way down to _there. _I am so turned on. I feel his tongue everywhere. He sticks it in. I can feel everything. We go for a while then he lies down next to me. "I love you Ally."

"I love you too Austin."

We layed there for a while and then got up and got dressed. We started down the stairs but then we both heard Molly on the phone in the kitchen. "No. No one can find out! I'll tell them when I feel it right. And that's final!" Then she hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table.

I gave Austin a funny look. "See. Weird." We walked into the kitchen. "So what do we need to know Molly?" Her face turned beat red.

"Absolutely nothing." Then she got up and stomped away. "I told you she was acting weird."

***So yes it was short but like always they will get longer. So what could Molly possibly be hiding? Comment your opinion! Love you guys! Until next time, stay awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

***So I got a couple reviews on my last chapter and couple people guessed what the secret was. And to my surprise one of them was right! Yes you do find out Molly's secret, but you also find out Trish has one too!"**

Allys POV

"Austin we have two weeks of summer left. And we have absolutely nothing to do." We sat on Austin's couch for the 4th day in a row.

"Ally chill. Lets call up Dez and Trish and we can all go to the mall and hang out and come back here. How does that sound?"

"Amazing." We called up Trish and Dez and they were headed over here. After we got off the phone with them, Austin went upstairs to see if Molly wanted to go.

Austin's POV

I got to Molly's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Molly? What's wrong? It sounds like you're crying. I'm coming in whether you like it or not."

I opened the door and walked in. Just as I thought, Molly was in a ball on her bed crying. "Molly, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing! Just stay out of my damn business!"

"Molly calm down. Trish and Dez are headed over here and we are going to the mall. Want to come with?"

"On one condition." I gave her a puzzling look. "You buy me ice cream."

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Much."

"Then yes." I paused. "You're not hiding anything bad from me are you?"

"Of course not Austin." After she said it she itchwd her nose.

"Okay. Dez and Trish will be here soon. Meet you downstairs."

She nodded and I headed back downstairs to Ally. I hoppes onto the couch next to her. "Molly's hiding something bad."

"How do you know?"

"I asked her if she was hiding anything bad from me. She said no but then she itched her nose."

"What does an itchy nose have to do with anything?"

"If she's lying to you she will itch her nose. She does it a certain way."

"So what is she hiding and why?"

"That's what we need to find out."

Allys POV

Trish and Dez got there and we all headed to the mall In Austin's truck. We got to the mall and the guys decided to go to a store and Trish, Molly and I went to the food court and sat down.

We all talked for a little bit. Heard about Trish's latest jobs. But one question kept burning in my mind, what the hell is Molly hiding?

"So Molly, what's been going on? Austin told me you were crying." She rolled her eyes.

"Would everyone just get out of damn business?"

"Molly we are you're best friends. You can tell us anything remember? No secrets."

She sat there for a few minutes. " Well...ummm...guys...I...oh hey look its the guys!" Damn it. So close.

"Hey girls. Austin and I are gonna get some ice cream. Who's coming with?" All of us got up and we headed to Sams Scoop Shop.

"Hey Sam." I said as we walked in.

"How are you Ally? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Been pretty good. Got back from California a few weeks ago. By chance, do you know a woman named Sally in California that owns Sally's Scoop Shop?"

"Actually I do, that's my sister!"

Austin and I laughed. So Sam did know Sally. **(A/N: when Austin and ally had ice cream for breakfast, they at Sally's Scoop Shop and asked Austin if Sam and Sally knew each other. Well now we know they do) **"What can I get for you guys?"

"Umm Fruity mint swirl for the girls and cookie dough for the guys. Sound good?" We all nodded in agreement. "All on me."

"Austin no. We got it." I said to him.

"Als, its on me. Don't worry about it." There was no use in arguing.

We got our ice cream and sat down. "So whats been going on with you Trish? Anything new you haven't told us about?"

"Ummmmmmm no. I don't think so anyway. And if there was you guys would be the first to know. I mean who else would I tell? I don't have any secrets. What?" She was lying too. Whats up with everyone and there secrets? Getting really tired of it.

"Okay? What about Dez? Whats new?"

He shoved a big scoop of ice cream into his mouth. "Amafjoijboajwehfiohjagnfhjfnaf."

"Um okay then?" They were all acting weird.

"Well whats been going on with you Ally?"

"Well," I looked at Austin and he noded. "Austin and I had sex."

Dez and Trish's jaws dropped. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Molly has only known since this morning."

We all just sat in silence after that and finished our ice cream. "Lets head back to my house." Austin said as we all got up to leave.

The silence in the truck was and awkward silence. When we got back to austins house I was determind to find some answers.

"Lets watch a movie." We dicided to watch a movie then order pizza for dinner.

_*At 8:00*_

"Pizzas here!" Austin yelled as the delivery guy walked to the front door. We got the pizza and went and sat in the living room.

"Who's up for a little truth or dare?" Trish asked. Thanks god she did, because I wanted some answers. From all of them.

We all nodded in a agreement. "Okay Dez. Truth or dare?" Trish asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to shove a whole piece of pizza in your mouth, eat it, and not choke. Ready? Go!"

He took the largest piece of pizza, shoved the whole think in his mouth and ate it. All without choking.

"Impressive Dez."

"My turn." Now I was going to get some answers. "Trish, truth or dare."

"Truth." Yes!

"What are you hiding from us?"

"I'm not hiding anything Ally." She started looking around the room almost in a panic.

"Stop lying Trish! What the fuck are you hiding?!"

"Fine…im in love with Dez."

We all gasped and took a minute for it to actually sink in. "Please tell me it wont make things awkward between us again Dez."

"AGAIN?!" We all yelled. After that she just went silent.

"Okay Molly. Your trun. And youre picking truth. What are you hiding from us?" Austin said. Obviously he wanted answers too.

"You have to promise not to get mad…or try not to."

"Fine. Now what is it."

She took a few deep breaths. She wouldn't even look at any of us. Except…Dez? "This is really hard to tell you guy. Especially Austin because I know you will be disappointed in me. But guys…" She took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

I could see the anger rising in his eyes. I grabbed his had just so he wouldn't hit anything. "Who's the father?" I asked her.

Dez took her hand and at that point I realized it. "Dez?"

"Yes Ally. I'm the father."

***So there you have it! Trish is in love with Dez but Dez is the baby daddy of Molly's baby! Can you smell drama? Because I can! I decided to go farther than I did in the first fan fiction with the Trish and Molly liking Dez. I never really did anything with it other than make it known. Comment what you thought and until next time, stay awesome!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Well I know I've been taking forever to get this chapter up but I have some huge projects to get in at school. And I went back trough and read the last chapter and I even confused myself. I realized I went from Ally's POV to Austins POV without any notification. Opps! That's what I get for writing at 1 a.m. Welp enjoy!***

Austin's POV

"When the hell did this happen?!" I screamed. I know I promised not to get mad but I just couldn't help it. My sister is pregnant with my best friends baby. How could I not get mad?

"Austin I'm sorry. It just happened." Molly said.

"I didn't fucking ask how I said when!"

"Well…we have secretly been seeing each other since the day I told ally I liked him. I was going to tell her then and have her talk to you but I just couldn't do it. We decided to keep it on the down low and not tell anyone. We didn't think you would approve. Im so sorry Austin." Then she started crying.

"I wouldn't have been mad if you would have told me. I'm just mad that I had to find all of this out at once and the only reason you told me was because he got you pregnant. When did you guys…well….yeah. How far along are you?"

"I'm two and a half months. I found out when I was in California because I had morning sickness and skipped my period."

"Did you even think of using protection?"

"We did. The condom broke. Im sorry Austin." Dez said as a tear came out of his eye and down his cheek.

"That's why you went home early isn't is. To tell Dez you were pregnant." Ally said.

"Yeah it was. I didn't want to tell him over the phone or risk the chance of you guys hearing us. I'm sorry guys. It was just so hard to find a way to tell you."

"Austin I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore but I'm not leaving Molly and this baby behind. I cant to that to her. I love her to much and I love this baby to much. "

"Austin sit down and stop yelling. It's going to be okay." Ally said. I did as she told me to. I was still mad but I couldn't disown my sister. I'm mad at Dez but he's not leaving.

"This will take some time to get used to but I'm willing to try. I still love you Molly and Dez as long as you take good care of her and the baby I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Ally's POV

I was proud of Austin for what he said. I don't blame him for being mad. It was a lot to take in at once.

The whole time I was just watching Trish. She looked so hurt and she went into shut-down mode. Not good.

"I'm going to leave. See you guys later." She got up to leave. I followed her to the door.

"Call me if you need me okay?"

She choked back tears. "I'm okay."

"Don't act tough Trish. I know it hurts."

She walked out the door and never looked back at us.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on Austin's lap and gave him a kiss.

"Hows Trish?" Dez asked me.

"Pretty hurt. But um Dez. I need a question answered. What did she mean _again_?"

"Well it happened over the time that you guys went to California. She called me up and asked if I wanted to hang out. I didn't think anything of it and I said yes. We went to get ice cream and she told me she liked me…a lot. I told her that I was seeing someone else already and that she would find someone better than me. She said that was impossible. After that she stopped picking up my calls and didn't reply to my texts. I didn't make it awkward. She did."

I was confused. Why wouldn't she tell me this? I am so sick of secrets. We all wanted to be friends and have fun. Now its just so damn complicated.

"I don't want to lose Trish as a friend." Molly said in a small voice.

"None of us do. But looking at what just happened, she's never going to want to come back."

And it was true. She looked so hurt I don't think she will ever want to hang out with us again. She was a little off on timing.

"I don't want to sound mean but why the fuck didn't you guys just tell us?"

Dez looked at me. "Like Molly said, we were scared about you guys not approving of us. We didn't want to have to end us. So we just hid it. And pretty damn well if I say so myself."

"Have you guys thought of any names for the baby?" Austin asked. I was impressed he was taking interest in them and the baby.

"We were thinking Aria if it was a girl and Austin if it was a boy." She smiled at Austin when she said it. He smiled back and I saw him blush a little.

"I love them." Austin said and put me off his lap and got up and gave Molly a hug.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm tired." Molly said as she got up.

"I think I will too. Can I stay over?" I asked.

"Of course. Dez you staying too? Couch is always open."

Dez smiled. "Nah man. But thanks. Ill see you guys later."

"Ill walk you out." Molly said.

They walked to the door and Austin and I could just barely hear them.

"That went well. I think they all took it well. Except trish. But trish is trish. Your mine now, not hers. She has to get over it. Good night sweet heart. Safe drive home."

"You're right. Good night." Then he kissed her and he left.

Molly walked by the living room. "Good night guys."

"Night."

"Can I stay in your room tonight Austin?"

"Atucally, can I stay in your room? You have the bigger bed. On second thought, you can stay in my room. We'll just have to get closer."

We went up to his room, as we were getting ready for bed we got talking about what Molly and Dez said. "What do you think Molly ment when she said "youre mine now and not hers"?"

"Did Trish and Dez date…and we didn't know about it?" Austin said as he layed down in bed.

I got in next to him and snuggled in close. "I have no idea but I'm really getting tired of all these damn secrets."

"That makes two of us."

*What do you guys think? Make sure to comment! So did Trish and Dez actually date?! Be sure to comment opionons! Until next time, stay awesome!"


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey guys, bare with me through the next few chapters. I have a HUGE twist planned but I have to get farther into the story to get it at a good time. Don't give up hope on me! I'm sorry for the long wait.***

Ally's POV

"I've tried to call Trish 5 times in the past 2 hours and she won't pick up." I said to Austin. I decided that I was just stay at Austin's the rest of summer because my dad had another music conference and went for 3 weeks.

"Ally it will be okay. She will come around."

"I'm sorry Ally. I didn't mean for this to happen." Molly said. We were all sitting in the kitchen eating lunch.

"It's not your fault Molly. She will have to get over it at one point. When are you due again?"

"Umm March 12th. I think I'm going to find out what it is. I don't really like surprises."

"I will go with you if you want. To all of your doctor appointments."

"I will too." Austin said.

"Thanks guys. For saying Dad almost kicked me out of the house when he found out, it's nice to have someone there for me. And Austin thank you for not disowning Dez."

"Well I know he isn't going to hurt you and he's a good guy."

She blushed. "Yeah he is."

"I think I'm gonna head for bed. Night you guys."

"Night Ally." They both said at the same time.

I got up to my room in their house and tried to call Trish again. Surprisingly this time she answered.

_What the fuck do you want Ally._

You're not seriously mad at ME are you? This isn't my fault? She liked Dez and it looks like Dez liked her back.

_You don't understand what happened. I had him first. He dumped me for her after she told him some huge lie._

We both know she wouldn't do that.

_That's what you think. She's a conniving little bitch. It's not even Dez's baby. He's a cover Ally. _

Whatever Trish. I can't believe you could be this low.

_Fine Ally but don't come crying to me when you find out I was right. Dez thinks it is his, but I know more than all of you do. Good bye Ally Dawson. _

Whatever Trish. We all know you're the one that lies.

_At least I didn't hide the fact of being pregnant. _

With that she hung up. None of that could be true could it? Molly isn't that conniving. She's so sweet and nice.

I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me. I layed there for two hours just thinking about what she said. She knows more than all of us? What does that mean? What could she possibly know?

Someone knocked on the door. "Ally? You up?"

"Yeah Austin. Come in."

He came in a crawled under the covers with me.

"I knew by everything that happened today that you wouldn't be able to sleep. Thought I would try and help."

I had the sweetest boyfriend ever. "Thanks Austin." I put my head on his shoulder and tried to sleep.

*beginning of school (sorry guys! Tired of writers block trying to add stuff!)*

It was the first day of junior year for Austin and me, Molly's first day of sophomore year. She is now three months pregnant and just starting to show.

"Come on Austin. Get up! We're going to be late!"

"But Ally, I want to sleep." He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his bed and kissed my forehead.

"Austin I would love to just lie in bed with you all day but we need to go to school. We can't be late." He moaned but got up anyway and got dressed. We headed downstairs and found Molly eating a candy bar at the kitchen table. "Well that's healthy."

"Hey. When you get pregnant and start having cravings then you can judge me. Until then, fuck you." She laughed and I did too. She's been so much happier since she told us.

"Any one heard from Trish?" Austin asked.

"You think she will ever talk to me again?" Molly asked. She had been dying for Trish to talk to her. She missed her best friends all together.

"I don't know if she will ever talk to any of us again. In her mind we all chose you over her."

"How do you know that Ally?" Austin asked. Well the truth had to come out one way or another.

"Well, that night you told us you were pregnant Molly, I tried to call Trish over and over again and she wouldn't answer. When I went to bed that night I tried one more time. She answered. She told me that Molly was lying about who the father was. She said it wasn't Dez and I told her she was lying and she said we chose Molly's side."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Austin asked looking a little hurt.

"I didn't know how to. I wanted to sort through everything. I'm sorry babe."

"It's okay Ally. Just next time tell us"

I nodded my head and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay guys, we gotta get going. You ready Molly? I don't know who Trish has told or how around town it is." Austin said giving Molly a hug.

"Yeah I'm ready. I just need you guys and Dez and I will be just fine no matter what happens."

"Okay guys, into the school truck we go!" Austin said pushing us out the door.

"Really? It's been over a year since you have said that. You have never said that since we moved here."

"Well I'm sorry. Do I need your permission now Molly?"

"Okay um guys help the confused one her? What are you talking about?"

"When we lived in Cali, Austin would yell every morning 'to the school truck' standing for school bus and after he got his truck, he called in the school truck and school mobile."

I started laughing. "That would get annoying after a while."

We got in his truck and headed to school. We got to school and when Molly got out, she got a lot of stares. It was all around school. Molly looked like she was going to cry. Austin and I both picked a side and grabbed her hand.

"It will be okay Molly. Don't listen to anything they say." Austin said. I just couldn't believe how far he has come along with this whole situation.

"I won't Austin. Promise."

We we're all standing at Austin and I's locker. Dez came over and put his arm around Molly and kissed her forehead. "How are you babe?"

"I could be better. Everyone keeps staring at me and talking and whispering. I know they are talking about me."

"Hey don't listen to these people. They don't know anything."

"I'm trying."

Just then the front main doors of the school opened.

"Austin isn't that-"

"It can't be!"

"Oh my god! Look who is-"

"This can't be fucking happening."

***Don don don! Can anyone guess who it is?! Hint there is only two of them! You guys probably hate me right now but I promise you find out who it is in the next chapter! Review what you thought! Until next time, stay awesome!***


End file.
